


Blueberry Muffins

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: When Dick decides that it is finally the right time to properly court Jason, he quickly realizes that he has a bit of a problem.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Batfamily Members (DCU), Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 318
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Blueberry Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Day 3 of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020.
> 
> Day Three/8th of April: Courting | Pretending to be a different designation | Pack bonding

When Dick decides that it is finally the right time to properly court Jason, he quickly realizes that he has a bit of a problem – because they have already been in a relationship for the past two years, they have already done all the things alphas do when they start courting an omega.

For one, they already live together in an apartment in Blüdhaven and sleep in the same bed. When they wake up, it’s become natural that Jason will quickly make an omelet or two (or three if they’re really hungry) or on days they have a bit more time, pancakes or waffles or toast some bread Jason baked the week before (forget Robin, Jason should have been Alfred’s partner – Dick has never eaten so well since he moved out of the Manor) or scones when Jason is in the mood for something a bit more British.

Since Dick is banned from cooking in their kitchen (the firefighters even made a sign last time he forgot a pan on the stove and the curtains caught on fire, just like the  _ eleven times _ before that), he went to the Manor to make something.

Of course he had the misfortune of bumping into Alfred, who took one look at him and insisted on helping. It wasn’t really what he intended, but Jason had looked really happy when Dick presented him with a small basket containing two dozen tiny cookies Alfred showed him how to make.

Then he decided to make Jason a nest while Jason was out, but that didn’t really go to plan, either.

Apparently, Damian had seen that Dick hadn’t gone out and decided to take the opportunity to drop by for a visit (if it wouldn’t hurt Bruce so much, Dick would have claimed Damian as his son, because in a way, Damian is Dick’s son more than he is Bruce’s).

Embarrassingly, Damian had snuck in without Dick noticing and found him struggling to arrange all the blankets, assorted pack members “borrowed” clothes and all the soft sweaters Jason has stolen from Bruce throughout the years and made his own.

Damian, being the softie he really is, had first made fun of Dick for being so completely clueless and then offered to help.

By the time Jason came home, they had made a really good nest – and ended up falling asleep in it, to their shared embarrassment. Jason took and sent at least a dozen photos to the entire family before they woke up and realized what he was doing.

Damian was not happy, but when Jason kindheartedly offered Damian to stay the night, Dick swore he felt his heart burst.

Next, Dick tried to take Jason to the movies for a date and dinner at a fancy restaurant, but when they got to the cinema, Steph and Cass were also there for their date, so it ended up as a double date.

It wasn’t bad (no times spent with one of his siblings is ever a bad time), but it wasn’t the plan. There was no making out during the movie because Steph and Jason threw popcorn at the screen every time the main character pulled off some impossible stunt. Before long, Dick and Cass had joined in as well.

When the movie ended, Steph invited them to a new BBQ restaurant she had heard good reviews of, and as much as Dick wanted the privacy their original plans would give, when Steph pulled up the reviews, he had to go along. None of them had any regrets.

Since the cinema and restaurant date was a bust, Dick decided to have the next date be at home. He brought some food from a nearby Chinese place, a bunch of all the snacks they like and even some expensive ice-cream for dessert after – and then he came home to find Tim sitting in their couch sulking.

Just like that, his plan was derailed once again, and they spent the entire evening and parts of the night talking about what an absolute dick Ra’s Al Ghul is and how creepy he is. Jason even shared some of the things he remembered from his time with the League of Assassins, and Dick has never been so happy that he got out when he did.

They even got to talk about Tim’s relationship with Kon and Tim spent half an hour blushing and gushing about his boyfriend before shutting down completely.

As petty revenge, Dick spent some quality time with Jason in the shower before going to bed. Tim tried to leave before he had any breakfast, but Jason very sternly told him to sit his butt down. Poor Tim didn’t stand a chance.

By this time, Dick was struggling to come up with what else he could do. Jewelry wasn’t Jason’s thing (as much as Dick wanted to see him covered in sapphires and emeralds), and neither of them was much into kinkier sex.

In a case of absolute insanity, Dick suggested they take a run together after the kids have gone to bed.

And run into Batman in the middle of a shoot-out with one of the mafia gangs.

Dick was not happy at all – until Bruce, by a small miracle, seemed to understand what was going on and offered them a lead to a new drug all the way in Paris. Dick would have given him a hug, but then Gordon arrived to deal with all the mafia members and they had to leave.

If he couldn’t court Jason in Gotham, then they would just have to go somewhere else, and what could be more romantic than spending a week in Paris? Jason even knew some good places to go, and Dick was more than happy to show off his French, never mind that Jason is actually fluent in French. 


End file.
